Vapeurs d'Esprit (OS Défi 3)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Albus Dumbledore vient de l'humilier. Enfermé seul dans le bureau du Directeur, Tom Riddle cherche un moyen de lui nuire. Réponse à un défi de lolipop62150. Slash effleuré. Plusieurs époques évoquées. Très court limite drabble.


**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Titre : **Vapeurs d'Esprit

**Rating : **T (pas de lemon franc mais allusions à la sexualité d'Albus Dumbledore... Personnellement je considère que le concept lui-même est choquant niark niark)

**Genre :** OS-Défi

**Synopsis : **Albus Dumbledore vient de l'humilier. Enfermé seul dans le bureau du Directeur, Tom Riddle cherche un moyen de lui nuire. Réponse à un défi de lolipop62150. Slash effleuré. Plusieurs époques évoquées. Très court limite drabble.

**Disclaimer : **Il va de soi que l'intégralité de l'Univers Harry Potter a été pensé et construit par JKR et que je ne revendique rien. En ce qui concerne l'intrigue elle-même, je l'ai imaginée selon les contraintes imposées par lolipop62150 et vous pouvez en prendre connaissance ci-après )

* * *

_CONTRAINTES :_

* * *

**P****ersonnages**** :** Dumbledore Kendra, La Dame Grise, Grindelwald Gellert, Tom Jedusor

**L****ieu :** Poudlard  
**8 mots : **_**banane**__**, **__**jeux**__**, **__**oiseau**__**, **__**orange**__**, **__**énergie**__**, **__**page**__**, **__**répétition**__**, **__**narcissisme**_

**G****enre :** Humour, et romance  
**4 objets à placer :** **corset****, ****brosse****, ****diadème****, ****casserole**.  
**Précisions :** ça ne me dérange pas que tu fasses du yaoi et que tu fasses débouler des enfants du passé comme tu le dis si bien, alors fais toi plaisir.

**Note d'Introduction :** A la base j'étais partie sur un truc assez compliqué avec voyage dans le temps et déroulement assez long et complexe au niveau de l'intrigue. Mais je ne voulais pas faire attendre la personne qui m'avait lancé le défi trop longtemps, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé sur les deux premiers défis qui m'ont pris de nombreux mois d'élaboration. Ainsi, vous allez avoir droit à un OS relativement court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce récit.

* * *

**VAPEURS D'ESPRIT**

* * *

« Non. » Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis la personne la plus qualifiée qui se soit présentée à vous pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. » Dumbledore caressa sa barbe grisonnante d'un air pensif. Il fixait toujours le jeune Tom Riddle qui affichait un air supérieur légèrement froissé par ce refus rapide mais ferme. L'homme d'âge mûr soupira et énonça avec prudence :

« Je ne remets pas en cause vos compétences, vous avez reçu un enseignement complet à Poudlard et je ne doute pas que vous l'ayez enrichi par des initiatives personnelles. » Il marqua un temps.

« Cependant… Je pense que vous manquez encore de recul quant à ce que vous avez appris. Votre jeune âge imprègne encore vos convictions et votre vision de notre monde. Je serai heureux de vous avoir comme professeur de DCLFDM **[1]** mais seulement d'ici quelques années. » Il y avait comme de l'indulgence dans ses yeux très clairs et le jeune Riddle sentit la colère et la vexation s'infiltrer dans ses veines pour courir son corps et le faire crépiter d'un désir de vengeance immédiat.

« Ne le prenez pas pour vous Tom. N'importe quel jeune homme de votre âge qui se serait présenté devant moi aurait écopé d'un refus catégorique. » Le jeune homme serra les dents tout de même, se renfermant dans sa rancœur. Alors que Dumbledore, conscient de l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur, cherchait un moyen de ne pas se mettre à dos ce puissant sorcier en devenir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance.

Le professeur de Métamorphose se leva et alla ouvrir à l'intempestif visiteur alors que son invité trépignait mentalement sur sa chaise. C'était l'un des jeunes préfets de Poufsouffle qui paniquait visiblement en le regardant avec révérence.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mon jeune ami ? » Le gamin hyperventila quelques secondes avant de baragouiner :

« Le Professeur Spungen **[2]** m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Azélia Croupton s'est disputée avec Franck Nott et il y a une bagarre avec beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle. » Dumbledore, bien que contrarié par l'idée, demanda à Tom de l'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'il calme les ardeurs des élèves et l'abandonna dans son bureau pour trottiner derrière le Poufsouffle essoufflé. En chemin, il croisa la Dame Grise à qui il demanda d'aller surveiller Tom dans son bureau. La jeune femme à l'air si triste hocha la tête avant de voleter en direction du bureau directorial.

Pendant ce temps, là, Tom s'était levé, et décidé à faire payer Dumbledore cet outrage cuisant, chercha des yeux quelque chose dont il pourrait le priver ou qui serait un moyen de faire pression d'une manière ou d'une autre sur son ancien professeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'ouvrir les placards et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un élégant bassin en pierre sculpté caché dans un meuble. Il sourit avec satisfaction en avisant des volutes grises qui tournoyaient dans le récipient et ni une ni deux, décida sous le coup de l'impulsion de visionner quelques-uns des souvenirs.

Tom atterrit dans une petite cuisine aux meubles de bois sombre et aux murs nus. Une femme assurément adulte mais encore jeune touillait le contenu d'une **casserole** en métal lourd en chantonnant doucement. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux très clairs, des yeux qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Ces mêmes yeux se dédoublèrent en la personne d'un joyeux bambin qui entra en riant, poursuivi par un autre enfant, plus jeune, qui chougnait et grognait en marchant aussi vite que ses petites jambes rondes le lui permettaient. La mère des enfants, car assurément c'était elle, appela :

« Albus ! Abelforth ! » Les deux garnements s'arrêtèrent, le deuxième ne manquant pas pour autant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans la jambe du premier et elle les fit s'installer sur des bancs disposés autour d'une table simple de bois sombre, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se faisaient des grimaces et se donnaient des coups de pied sous la table et elle tira l'oreille du plus jeune qui était une véritable teigne. Elle disparut quelques secondes par une petite porte menant sans doute à un cellier puisqu'elle revint avec une panière garnie de fruits. Les yeux des enfants s'illuminèrent d'enthousiasme et elle posa une _**banane**_ devant le plus jeune, et une _**orange**_ devant le plus vieux. Évidemment le plus petit s'insurgea :

« Pourquoi c'est lui qui a l'orange ? » grogna-t-il en jetant des regards mauvais au fruit disputé. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux.

« Voyons Abel, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est la seule orange cette année. Et Albus est le plus grand. L'année prochaine, ce sera toi qui l'aura. » Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le garnement qui fusilla son frangin de ses prunelles ternes.

Alors que Tom fixait d'un œil peu intéressé Kendra Dumbledore réprimandant une énième fois ses enfants d'un « Cessez vos _**jeux**_ quand nous sommes à table ! », il se retrouva comme happé hors de son corps pour retomber brutalement dans une toute autre pièce.

Il découvrit alors une chambre petite et sombre, seulement dotée d'une lucarne aux carreaux sombres. Il y avait un lit et dessus, il eut l'horreur de voir un jeune Dumbledore, entièrement nu, un bras passé sous la tête et les yeux dans le vague, un sourire distrait aux lèvres. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention sur une issue menant visiblement à une salle de bain toute aussi modeste que la chambre, d'où émergeait un jeune sorcier qui jonglait avec sa baguette. La gorge de Tom se noua alors qu'il reconnaissait le précieux artefact. C'était la Baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante des baguettes magiques, celle sur laquelle il était tombé en lisant un ouvrage de magie noire chez Barjow and Burke. Il suivit des yeux l'objet davantage que son propriétaire dénudé qui avançait langoureusement sur le matelas pour se placer au-dessus de son amant et l'embrasser. Il entendit bien malgré lui la voix émerveillée du futur Directeur de Poudlard souffler :

« Tu es si beau... » L'autre adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de camoufler son évident _**narcissisme**_ et, lançant un regard séducteur à son amant confirma :

« C'est évident Albus. » L'autre, loin de noter cette flagornerie écœurante aux yeux du serpentard observateur, rit, charmé et l'embrassa avec fougue et ce, à _**répétition**_, descendant sur son torse. L'autre ricana :

« Tu ne manques pas d'_**énergie**_ ! » Albus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et caressa la peau couverte de chair de poule de Gellert Grindelwald avec une dévotion que l'autre ne lui rendait aucunement.

Un cri indigné qui n'avait clairement pas lieu d'être dans le souvenir, le força à se hisser hors du bassin pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore face à l'un des fantômes du château, et pas n'importe quel fantôme… Helena Serdaigle. Il déglutit mais reprit son sang-froid instantanément.

« Helena ma chère. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle. » Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Cet homme là l'avait déjà bernée une fois, elle ne s'y laisserait pas reprendre. Tom ne se démonta pas :

« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que ce **corset** était très seyant. Votre taille est si fine. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis morte. » Tom sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Il prit son sourire le plus agréable mais força son regard à être ferme et le dota d'une franchise toute artificielle.

« Certes. Mais la mort ne sied pas aussi bien aux autres Madame. » Elle sembla lasse de ces propos flatteurs et ne perdit pas de temps :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mon diadème ? » Tom espéra que Dumbledore n'était pas à proximité et qu'il n'avait ainsi rien entendu de cet énoncé dangereux. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps avec cette morte défraîchie et n'usa pas correctement de sa fibre séductrice lorsqu'il fit d'une voix suave :

« Voyons Helena... Vos cheveux sont si souples sous la **brosse**, pourquoi les emprisonner d'un bijou si strict ? » Elle s'avança jusqu'à le frôler et il sentait sur le bout de son nez le froid de sa transparence.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas... »

Malheureusement pour eux, la fin de la phrase ne fut jamais prononcée car le chant de Fumseck, l'antique _**oiseau**_ de Poudlard, retentit, annonçant le retour du Directeur dans ses quartiers. Il apparut perturbé mais son regard se vissa immédiatement sur Tom et Elena sans manquer la tension palpable entre eux deux.

« Je vous remercie ma chère d'avoir tenu compagnie à notre jeune ami ici présent. » Nous allons pouvoir conclure notre entretien comme il se doit. » Tom Riddle tiqua.

« C'est inutile Monsieur. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Je vous laisse à vos précieuses responsabilités. » Il passa à côté du Directeur, le bousculant presque, et emprunta l'escalier majestueux qui permettait de descendre dans le couloir. Ses pas résonnèrent un moment alors que Dumbledore se tournait vers le fantôme.

« Eh bien Madame, avez-vous remarqué un quelconque comportement suspect ? » Elle resta silencieuse, fixant l'endroit par lequel l'ancien élève avait disparu et après un temps de réflexion relativement long, elle affirma :

« Absolument rien Monsieur. » Dumbledore la regarda voleter et traverser un mur et s'assit à son bureau en soupirant de résignation.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un vieux livre de magie noire caché dans l'un des meubles ensorcelés de la boutique Barjow and Burke, Tom Riddle arrachait la _**page**_ contenant un sortilège complexe permettant de remonter dans le temps. Il la plia soigneusement pour la glisser dans l'une des poches de sa robe, un sourire aux lèvres, avec en tête le souvenir d'une splendide Baguette de Sureau à portée de montre.

* * *

**FIN DU DEFI 3****  
**

* * *

**[1]** Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

**[2]** Pour le nom du professeur, je me suis en réalité basé sur la première liste d'élèves écrite par JKR (sur Pottermore) et Spungen était l'un des premiers noms envisagé pour Draco Malfoy. Donc, voilà, ça m'amusait beaucoup.

* * *

**Note de Fin :** Alors, je l'avoue, il n'y a pas tellement d'humour dans cette fic (j'ai tenté d'en insérer avec Abelforth et Albus enfants mais je ne suis pas certaine de la réussite) mais je ne voulais pas sombrer dans l'OOC non plus et avec des personnages comme Jedusor ou Grindelwald, La Dame Grise ou Kendra Dumbledore on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait des profils de comiques. De même, je me voyais mal faire débouler des enfants sans partir dans un truc méga long et puis avec les personnages fournis, c'était moyennement envisageable sans tomber dans le burlesque, chose dont je ne suis pas fan fan. Pour ce qui est du yaoi, j'ai essayé de l'esquisser seulement en mettant un bémol côté Grindelwald.

* * *

Merci encore à lolipop62150 pour m'avoir lancé ce défi. Il y aura peut être une suite à cet OS un jour si l'idée me prend mais rien de bien certain.

En espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec ce court Défi-OS et n'hésitez pas à critiquer dans l'espace prévu à cet effet )


End file.
